Surprise
by A Thousand Undiscovered Stars
Summary: This story is a one-shot that takes place during 3.13, but the events of the episode have nothing to do with the story. This is what happens when Sarah goes over to Mark's with a little surprise for him...


_Disclaimer: I do not own Parenthood, although I do own the first two seasons on DVD and the third season on Amazon Instant Video, but it's not the same…_

_A/N: This is a one-shot that takes place during episode 3.13 "Just Smile". Specifically, it takes place when Sarah goes over to Mark's after getting drunk at her sister Julia's house. However, in my version of the story, that never happened, Sarah is not drunk and never went to the gynecologist's office, and there was no poker game. Also, Sarah has a little piece of news for Mark… Check it out! :D_

_**Surprise**_

_**Oh, god, I hope he doesn't freak out. Of course, he's the one that actually brought the subject up in the first place, but…** Sarah shook the thoughts out of her head and knocked on the door to Mark's apartment. Before she had time to continue freaking out, the door opened to reveal Mark in a pair of sweats and a grey t-shirt._

_"Hi," he said, smiling when he saw who it was._

_"Hi! Surprise…" she said with little actual enthusiasm, still nervous about telling Mark why she was here and worried about how he would react._

_But when they kissed Sarah felt herself calm instantly. Suddenly she wasn't nervous, she was excited. That's why when, after a moment, he started to pull away, she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and pulled him back down. She slid her tongue gently across his bottom lip, asking for entrance which he quickly granted, and deepening the kiss._

_Before she fully realized what was happening, they were making their way to the bed, Sarah's jacket and scarf already having been removed. By this point, Sarah's purpose in coming here was already pushed to the very back of her mind, so she did what came naturally: she pulled off Mark's shirt and they fell onto the bed._

_As things progressed and two of them were relieved of the rest of their clothing, Sarah knew that she should stop so that she could tell Mark why she had come here. But it felt so good, **he** was so good, that she didn't. And, as she felt him stirring within her, she truly couldn't remember why she had been so worried in the first place._

_**I'll tell him in the morning,** was her last conscious thought before she was lost in a haze of passion._

_The next morning, Sarah woke early, wide-awake, despite the relaxed contentment she felt. She hadn't forgotten why she came here, but the events of the night before had effectively relieved her of all of her stress and worry._

_Thinking of last night and smiling widely, she turned to look at Mark who was beginning to wake at her side. "Hey," she said softly when he opened his eyes._

_"Hey," he replied, smiling and kissing her softly._

_"Mm… I need to tell you something," she said, pulling back and looking at him seriously, still curious to see how he would react._

_"Okay, what is it?" he asked, curious at the serious tone of her voice._

_"Okay, well… It actually has something to do with what we did last night… and what you said the other day after we babysat Nora," she started, smiling softly at him, and he grinned affectionately at her._

_"Yeah?" he asked, prompting her to continue._

_Sarah took a deep breath and sighed softly, still smiling. "Come here," she said quietly, pulling him closer and taking his hand. Then, she leaned in, bringing her face directly next to his, and placed his hand over her stomach before she spoke. "We're gonna have a baby," she whispered, and she felt Mark freeze for a moment, no doubt shocked by the news she had just given him._

_"W-What?" he asked, surprise evident in his voice._

_She smiled again. "We're gonna have a baby," she repeated._

_He turned his head to look at her, then. "You're pregnant?" he asked, the surprise in his voice fading and being replaced by joy. When she nodded and placed her hand over his, which was still resting lightly over her abdomen, he grinned and leaned in to kiss her enthusiastically._

_"So, does this mean you're happy?" Sarah asked once he pulled back. Instead of answering he just smiled and leaned to kiss her again. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," she laughed breathlessly._

_Mark looked down at her stomach. "There's a baby in here. **Our** baby," he said wonderingly and Sarah just smiled. Mark took his hand and fitted it more snugly to her stomach before leaning down and kissing her right above her bellybutton. He looked back up to see Sarah's eyes shining with tears and immediately straightened up, concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly and she laughed._

_"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. I just realized that I was freaking out over nothing yesterday. I was worried about how you would react," she admitted and he relaxed before leaning over to embrace her._

_"Shh… It's okay. It's **more** than okay, actually. It's great, and everything is going to be fine. Okay? I'm here," he reassured her and felt her nod and sigh happily against his shoulder before she lifted her head to kiss him again._

_"Mm… we should go back to sleep. It's early and this kid of yours is already messing with my sense of what's enough sleep," she teased him as they lay back down._

_Mark laughed as Sarah laid her head on his chest, one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders and one arm resting on her belly, directly above where their unborn child lay. "Goodnight, Sarah, and goodnight, little one," he said softly as he felt Sarah yawn._

_As she drifted off to sleep, Sarah was overwhelmed with joy and contentment knowing that, whatever happened, everything would be okay._

_**)( )( )( )( )( The End )( )( )( )( )(**_

_**A/N: I was struck with this idea a couple hours ago and just went with it. I know it's a little bit sappy, but I hope you liked it. I know it's a one-shot, but leave me a review anyway! It can only help me become a better writer! :D Thanks, guys!**_


End file.
